


Next Door Teachers

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick teaches languages, M/M, University Teachers, Wally teachers chem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Wally was just trying to teach his own class. He wasn't ready for how hot the French teacher would be.





	Next Door Teachers

“Okay, so, an alcohol isn’t too different than what we’ve been looking at with our carbon chains, but these will have an OH attached,” Wally explained as he drew an ethanol molecule on the board. “Or, a hydroxyl group made up of-” he cut himself off as more loud noises came from the room behind him. 

All semester that room had been empty, but all of a sudden there was a … it sounded like French… a French class in there. He’d heard something from Victor about a class having to get relocated because of renovations, and it seemed that they’d been relocated right next to him. And that they were having a lot of very loud fun.

Which was seriously distracting for Wally and his students if the looks they kept giving the wall rather than the whiteboard Wally was writing on was any indication. He’d had their attention for all of about two seconds when he mentioned alcohol, but lost it quickly after that.

“Excuse me for one moment,” he said, capping his marker and setting it down to go to the other classroom, knocking before entering.

“Do you guys think you could-” and now he was cutting himself off because holy shit, if he’d known that the French teacher was so hot he might have hung out in the language department more often. “Um.” Right, brain function, neurons and neuro-pathways, he had all of that, he could talk, no matter how blue those eyes were. “You guys are kind of loud in here,” he managed.

“Oh really?” The hot French teacher looked a little guilty about that, which he should be, it was his fault. “Sorry, it’s just easier to learn in song. We’ll try and keep our singing to a medium level, right guys?” He addressed to the class to which they actually surprisingly agreed. Which was more response than he could usually get from his own students. At least in the class he was currently teaching, which he was aware was just a gen ed for most of them, but still. 

“Uh, great, thank you,” yeah those neurotransmitters still weren’t helping him too much right now. “I’ll just… get back to my class then.” He could see a few of his students peeking out of the door, which really just great, that helped everything.

He shot them a stern look to let them know that he could actually see them, and with a curt nod to the French teacher went back to his class to continue his lecture. Which, now he suddenly felt glad that it was just introduction to organic chemistry, because he could do that in his sleep, which meant he could do that while thinking about a hot guy speaking French.

What he was not expecting was hot French teacher to drop by his class as his students were leaving at the end of the lecture.

“Hey, we didn’t get to properly introduce ourselves earlier. Thought it might be nice for you to know me as something other than the annoyingly loud French teacher.”

Yes, because that’s what Wally was calling him in his head. Not the hot French teacher. Because that would be unprofessional. “It’s really fine.” He offered up a wide smile and a hand to shake. “I’m Wally West. I teach chemistry, and occasionally physics when needed.”

“Dick Grayson, short for Richard,” so clearly he’d introduced himself to enough college students to clarify, “I teach most Romance languages,” Dick returned with a wide smile of his own and a strong handshake. “Say, is Wally short for anything?” Dick seemed to actually think it over and ended up with “Like Walliam?”

And then Wally just stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. “Did you just say ‘Walliam’?”

Only then did Dick apparently seem to realize how ridiculous that sounded, because he started to laugh too. “I’m guessing that’s not it?”

“Wallace. An actual name, if an infrequently used in modern day one,” Wally told him, still grinning.

“Hey, you never know, Walliam could be a name.”

“I know that you're the language guy here, but I'm going to go out on a limb and say no, and that you're thinking of William.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured as much,” Dick chuckled, “Well Not-Walliam, other than introducing myself, I was actually hoping to make it up to you for all the noise the last few days. You like coffee?”

“I do, but I've got another class in,” he glanced at his watch and winced, “five minutes. You like dinner? I could take you to that instead.” Because apparently he was feeling confident enough to say that to a ridiculously hot guy for some reason.

“I thought it was me treating you? I could definitely go for dinner though.”

Wally smiled brightly at him. “Great, I've really got to go though so um,” he pulled a pen out of his pocket, because clearly a phone was too much for his brain to come up with, and jotted his number down on Dick’s hand. “Call me?”

“I can do that,” Dick chuckled, “You can run off now.”

“Talk to you later,” he called over his shoulder, already halfway out the door, before pausing. “This is like a date, right?” He clarified, even though he really didn't have time. It'd be fine. It was one of his more advanced classes, they knew and liked him already.

“I sure hope it’s a date or I’ve just read every sign wrong.”

“You have not, I just needed to be sure, because I've been told when I'm nervous I sometimes don't get my points across clearly.”

“They came across fine, now go to class,” Dick shooed him away.

“Cool, awesome, it's a date.” And then, because he hadn't embarrassed himself enough he did finger guns at Dick before taking off to try to get to the other side of campus.


End file.
